A Past Stained Crimson
by Maximum Rose Ride
Summary: One night Max's life was changed in more ways then one and she can't even remember why. All she knows is that a beautiful and dangerous stranger saved her life. "Hello, my name is Nickolas." But what she doesn't realize is that he'll be protecting her more then on just that night. Both of their lives are stained crimson. "I will protect you, always. No one will ever hurt you." FAX
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story ****_very _****loosely based off of the anime Vampire Knight. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

~3rd POV~

Small snowflakes fell from the sky, littering the ground. A small girl, no more than eight, ran. She was freezing but that was the last of her worries. She ran as if her life depended on it. Her long golden hair flew behind her small body. Her breathes we short and uneven. Whenever her hot breath me the coll, frigid air it instantly turned to fog.

Her short legs were carrying her as fast as they could, but they were getting tired. A few seconds later her legs gave out form fatigue, sending her into to hard snow that coated the ground. She sent her hands out to catch herself from colliding into the cement-like-snow. She pushed herself up into a sitting position. She tucked her knees underneath her. 'This is it.' She thought. 'It's over.' She could no longer run. He would catch her eventually. She turned her palms up to inspect them.

A small drop of blood ran down her hand and fell into the white snow, staining it crimson. The sound of something in the woods had caught her attention and her head looked back towards the woods she had just left. The trees swayed in the wind seeming to taunt her. The leaves of the trees had fallen long ago and the branches were now covered in a layer of white powder.

She turned her attention back to the dark forest. Two glowing crimson eyes could be seen in the darkness surrounding the forest. There it was again, that color, crimson red. The beast that the eyes belonged drew closer and closer to her. Her chocolate brown eyes widened in panic and fear. 'This is it.' She thought. 'This is the end.' She looked up to the night sky one last time. The moon was full, casting ghostly shadows over the clearing. The stars were shining brightly as if they were entertained by the scene that was playing out in front of them. The snow began to fall heavier and the wing begun to pick up. Her scarf was ripped from her neck by the violent winds. With her neck exposed she began to wish that she had some sort of jacket over her long sleeved shirt to protect her from the cold.

As the beast in human form got closer she was able to see his features clearly. Sandy blonde hair neatly trimmed. Glowing eyes. Those eyes scared her. The swirled with the need for blood. The need for _her _blood. But what had scared her the most were the fangs that were protruding from both corners of his lips. In a last attempt to save herself she screamed. Her scream echoed through the forest. The vampire smirked at her foolish antics. "Foolish girl." He crouched in front of her and grabbed her chin forcibly, forcing her to stare into those crimson eyes. She closed her eyes so that she did not have to see the awful color. "No one will ever hear your scre-'' He stopped in the middle of his sentence and his grip on her chin was now gone.

A warm liquid splattered onto her face. She opened her eyes slowly, examining the liquid that now covered her neck, face, and shoulder. Crimson. She was covered with it. Blood. She was covered in blood. But it wasn't hers. Her eyes traveled to the now dead vampire that was on the ground. A dark stain covered the left side of his chest and was slowly growing larger.

Her eyes moved beyond the vampire and was met with another set of glowing eyes. His hand moved to his rose colored lips and his tongue darted out and cleaned the blood off of his hand. She stared in awe. She couldn't help it. He was beautiful. Possibly the most beautiful being she had ever seen. Charcoal hair hung loosely in his eyes, reaching the bottom of his ears. Even the shade of his skin was beautiful, they were the color of clouds in the sky on a summer day.

Slowly his eyes lost there glow and returned to there natural color. The color of onyx. Onyx with flecks of emerald, which was oddly charming.

He took slow, soft, steps towards the girl. He took off his black pea coat with silver chains on the collar. He knelt next to her and gently draped it across her slim shoulders. She didn't know this boy, but she felt she could trust him. There was a certain kindness in his eyes that made her feel comfortable around him. She lightly tugged the coat closer to her, enjoying the unfamiliar warmth it radiated. She looked back to his eyes, fear still evident in her eyes. He seemed to understand.

"Hello. My name is Nickolas. I won't hurt a beautiful girl like yourself." He said smirking. The small girl smiled slightly. "M-M-My n-n-name is Max... I think." Her chattering teeth barely let her let a word out. It was true, she couldn't quite remember her name or anything else before the past hour.

Nickolas picked Max up and carefully pulled her to his chest, helping her heat up. He put a hand on the back of her head as her body began to shake with silent sobs. He whispered quiet, soothing, words. "Sh... It's over. I will protect you, always. No one will ever hurt you." He lightly rubbed the back of her neck and walked back into the woods with Max curled against her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I would like to point out that no, Fang/Nick is not going to be 18ish while Max is only 8. That'd be weird XD Max will be grown up around chapter five. And Oh Mur Gursh! I get to see All Time Low in concert tomorrow night! They are my idols and have helped me through a lot with their amazing music! Anyways! Enjoy!**

~Third person~

In the middle of the night a boy, looking to be in his late teen years, walked through the forest with a sleeping girl limp in his arms. They seemed to be the only ones crazy enough to be out in this weather. The wind was howling by now, almost tugging the coat off the small girl. The snowfall had only increased and was now falling heavier. Despite the freezing temperatures the boy was warm enough in his long sleeved shirt and jeans. The girl on the other hand? She was shaking like a leaf.

Seeming to notice this the boy picked up his pace, taking long, graceful strides. He knew that he had to reach their destination quickly, the girl was pretty much freezing in his arms. "Just a little ways away now, don't you worry." He whispered to nobody in particular, his words were lost in the howling winds anyhow.

As they traveled deeper and deeper into the woods his paranoia increased with each step he took. These woods were notorious for being a safe haven for _his kind. _If not for his inhuman hearing he would not have heard the snap of twigs to his left, behind them a little ways. Preparing for the worst his eyes began to glow that crimson color once again. Although he most likely would win, he truly did not want to fight at this moment, not with the girl in his arms. He would avoid it at all costs.

When their destination came into sight he picked up a jog. He approached the old Victorian house. The house itself was two stories and made almost entirely out of brick. He slowed back down to a walk only when he was a foot away from the front steps. He took the brick steps two at a time and flung the door open, not bothering to close it.

Making his way into the sitting area furnished with two old fashioned love seats, a leather couch, and an old wooden fireplace. Everything about the house was old-fashioned despite it being the twenty first century. The floors were wood that would screech with every step you took because of its old age. High ceilings made all the rooms seem larger then they actually were. Even the furniture seemed like it came straight from the eighteen hundreds.

The boy walked towards the leather couch and gently laid the girl down, her head resting on the arm rest. She shifted in her sleep and he held his breath, hoping he hadn't woken her from her deep sleep. He released the air in his lungs when she settled once again. He stood up, sighing as he did, and walked to a closet and opened the door. He rummaged around a bit until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a black, heavy blanket and draped it over the girls shoulders,hoping to provide her more warmth.

He turned his back to the girl and faced the wood burning fireplace. He knelt in front of it and snapped his fingers. Almost instantly white and yellow flames engulfed the two logs in the fire place. The wood crackled and embers began to rise up into the chimney.

His senses went on alert once again when a sound arose from the section of the house the staircase was located. He stood and took careful steps towards the sound, ready to fight whatever was behind that corner. He visibly relaxed when Iggy, the boy's best friend, stepped around the corner.

"Oi, Nick, why is the door wide open?" Iggy asked, pointing to the front door that was left ajar. A moment after he asked he began to walked towards it and closed it lightly with his foot. Iggy began to walk back towards Nick when he stopped suddenly, tilting his head slightly towards the ceiling. His nose scrunched in concentration. As if he just realized that the fire was going he tilted his head and gave Nick a questioning look before walking into the sitting area. Nick stayed silent.

Nick followed Iggy into the sitting area. Iggy stopped in front of Nick and tuned to face him. "Is that what smells so good?!" He whispered frantically, motioning towards the girl curled up on the couch. Nick just crossed his arms and leaned against the nearest wall, glaring at Iggy.

"Yes, that is _who _smells so good." He stated a matter of a fact, still glaring at Iggy. Not a second latter Iggy began to shake his head and ran his fingers through his strawberry blonde hair in frustration. Iggy's gray-blue eyes met Nick's onyx eyes in a stare off.

"Do the others know? They aren't going to be happy. It's only a matter of time before they smell her too. Her scent is what woke me up."

Nick's eyes narrowed as he pushed off the wall he was leaning against. He took thee powerful strides until he was directly in front of Iggy, looking down on him. He looked like he was an alpha wolf asserting his dominance over a beta wolf. "It won't matter what they think. I'm the pure blood here you are the aristocrats, what I say goes. Plain and simple." He said, which left no room for discussion.

Nick lived in the Victorian house with two other vampires, not including Iggy, Dylan and Lisa. Iggy, Dylan, and Lisa are aristocrats, half human and half vampire and are not immortal. Aristocrats normally have the power over either earth, wind, water, fire, or electricity. Aristocrats normally are loyal to a single pure blood. If there is no pure blood then the oldest aristocrat has the most power. In their small group, Iggy was the oldest aristocrat. A pure blood is, well, a pure blood. 100% vampire. They can have up to three of the powers.

Nickolas and Iggy were both still staring each other down, neither of them wanting to look away first. Their staring contest was cut short when Dylan made his presence known.

"You brought a snack Nick." He said with a smirk and started to walk towards the sleeping girl. Almost immediately Nick was standing in front of Dylan, blocking his way. "She is not a snack Dylan, she is our guest from now on. Got it?" He growled.

"Common, just one bit." Dylan hadn't meant it as a question. Dylan happened to be the youngest out of all of them so he was still pretty foolish. But when Dylan tried to push Nick out of the way, Nick lost his patience. Almost as fast as lightning strikes Nick had Dylan pinned to the wall farthest away from the girl. Even with Dylan fighting against Nick as hard as he could Nick was able to keep him their with just his forearm against his neck. Nick stood a few inches over Dylan so he was looking down on him. For the third time that night, Nick's eyes began to glow red.

Nick barred his fangs at Dylan. "Do you not remember that I am a pure blood. If you cannot listen to me you can walk out that door to fend for yourself." He growled, resembling a wolf more then a vampire. "Got it?" He added.

Dylan gulped and nodded. "Good." Nick said with a fake smile.

What Dylan and Nick didn't realize was that the girl had woken up in the midst of the excitement. What she saw in front of her scared her. The nice boy who saved her life not a few hours ago was standing in front of her more menacing then anything she could imagine. When a quiet sob escaped her lips all three heads in the rooms snapped their attention to her.

**How did you like it? Good? Bad? Absolutely terrible? Let me know in the reviews! **


End file.
